Fortaleza
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Tal vez las películas podrían ser mágicas, tal vez su cumpleaños también podría serlo nuevamente. AU, SasuNaru, one-shot.


¿Pues qué creen? Resulta ser que hace como tropocientos mil años que comencé con este fanfic, que según yo, quería subir el diez de octubre por el cumpleaños de Naruto y sencillamente no pude terminarlo (para míseras cuatro hojas que eran ¬¬). Así pasaron los días y los días y los días, hasta que me di cuenta de que hoy era 31 y que lo único que me quedaba por rescatar era subirlo hoy, para que al menos fuese en el mes de octubre XD

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Fortaleza**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: One-shot, AU, shonen-ai.

∞ **Pareja:**** SasuNaru****.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**fOrTaLeZa **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Fortaleza:**_ Fuerza física o moral de una persona para afrontar situaciones difíciles.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**S**asuke Uchiha estaba conforme con su vida. Bastante, a decir verdad.

Tenía buena salud, un trabajo estable, una casa reconfortante, estaba completamente enamorado y... lo mejor es que era correspondido. Vivía con el "amor de su vida", al cual había conocido a los quince años. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki.

Nunca nadie pudo imaginar siquiera que ellos dos iban a emparejarse. Su relación había comenzado con un breve desagrado mutuo que terminó en una rara camaradería, de allí al amor, ninguno de los sería capaz de explicar realmente cómo había sucedido. Pero pasó.

Y las cosas no fueron fáciles, ni bonitas ni agradables. El padre de Sasuke -Fugaku-técnicamente lo había echado fuera de su vida cuando le contó acerca de la relación que ahora mantenía con Naruto; desde entonces Fugaku no había vuelto a hablarle. Su madre -Mikoto- había tenido una reacción similar durante algún tiempo; sin embargo, en la actualidad, ella lo apoyaba secretamente, a escondidas de su esposo. Itachi, su hermano mayor, había sido el único que desde el principio le había sido incondicional, probablemente porque se había tomado muy en serio el papel de que los hermanos mayores estaban para proteger a los menores.

Dentro de todo, las cosas habían marchado relativamente "bien" en su familia con ese asunto. La historia de Naruto era totalmente diferente. Sasuke había conocido a Kushina y a Minato -los padres de Naruto- en la época en la que ellos dos aun eran amigos, y le pareció que eran personas excelentes que amaban bastante a su hijo sin importar nada... jamás esperó equivocarse.

A pesar de todo el cariño y los corazones bondadosos que siempre parecieron ostentar, Minato y Kushina no solamente habían denegado de la decisión de Naruto, sino que le habían dicho con bastante claridad, que no deseaban volverlo a ver, no hasta que se olvidara de aquellas ideas tan _torcidas_ y _antinaturales_. Sasuke jamás lo había visto con tanto sufrimiento como aquel día, que lo tuvo en su departamento, refugiado entre sus brazos y con un montón de maletas junto a la entrada.

Habían pasado cerca de siete años desde que efectivamente, Naruto no los había vuelto a ver.

Pero dentro de todo eso, la vida los había tratado bien. A su joven edad, Sasuke había conseguido una estupenda plaza como profesor de Literatura, en la Universidad de Konoha, por total fortuna, Naruto había conseguido entrar también, impartiendo la clase de Historia Contemporánea, porque ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Pero su revoltosa pareja, despistada y hasta perezosa, realmente le tenía amor a la Historia. La Directora del Campus, Tsunade, conocía la naturaleza de la relación que ambos mantenían y la aceptaba sin preocupación ni pena, sin siquiera molestarse en amenazarlos con sanciones ni mucho menos.

¿Cómo era posible que otras personas -completamente ajenos a ellos- los aceptaran, mientras que su propia familia los negaba?

Él nunca lo entendería y sinceramente, ya había dejado de interesarle. Cuanto desearía que Naruto pensara lo mismo, pero él no podía culparlo, su ya esposo había perdido a sus padres, al resto de sus familiares y a muchos de amigos con los que había compartido su infancia. Sasuke nunca se alegró tanto de haber sido bastante solitario, porque así, él no tuvo que perder tantos lazos como Naruto, no que se alegrase de la tristeza que eso le provocaba a su pareja, de hecho hasta preferiría cambiar de lugares, solamente para que los ojos de Naruto no se oscurecieran con especial ahínco justo ese el día en el que estaban.

Diez de Octubre.

Otrora ésta fecha sería algo especial, para festejar, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que del cumpleaños de Naruto, sin embargo, tal día dejó de ser tan agradable, pues había sido precisamente un diez de octubre cuando se había decidido a hablar con sus padres. Fue un diez de octubre cuando ellos lo rechazaron completamente, dejándolo fuera de sus vidas.

Ya no festejaban esa fecha, fingiendo que únicamente se trataba de un día más, sin importancia alguna. Pero eso no impedía que Sasuke realmente recordara la relevancia que existía y que aunque fuese de forma discreta, le hiciera ver a su pareja que para él, aun existían motivos para estar contento cada infame diez de octubre.

Penosamente ése día se había quedado en la Universidad mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado, haciéndose cargo de exámenes extra regulares que no podían postergarse más, lo que prácticamente había dejado a su esposo totalmente solo en casa, cosa que pensaba remediar justo en el momento en el que quedó libre.

Éste año sería menos "discreto" con sus atenciones, por lo que antes de llegar a su hogar, se había decidido a pasar a comprar ramen en el local favorito de su esposo. Porque sí había algo que Naruto parecía amar tanto como a él, era al odioso ramen, pero Sasuke lo dejaba pasar, porque a pesar de todo él seguía siendo el número uno. No se resistió tampoco a comprar una tarta de chocolate, pequeña y sencilla, perfecta para ellos dos, no le interesaba que Naruto pudiese molestarse, porque para él, ya era tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y regresarle la alegría a esos diez de octubre.

Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró todas y cada una de las luces apagadas, lo que se acentuaba bastante porque ya había oscurecido desde hacía un poco rato. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su pareja había salido sin decirle una palabra, pero antes de tomar el móvil para llamarle, ruidos lejanos le llegaron en medio del tranquilo silencio. Era bastante claro que se trataba de la televisión que tenían en el living, por lo que allí se dirigió, dándose cuenta de que había acertado completamente al notar la luz que se extendía por el pasillo, proviniendo directamente de la puerta que daba a esa habitación. Al llegar, sonrió inevitablemente al ver a Naruto hecho un ovillo sobre el mullido sillón que tenían frente a su preciado televisor de ochenta y cinco pulgadas.

De que estaba viendo una película no había duda, al igual de que tampoco se daba cuenta de que él acababa de llegar. Fue eso lo que le permitió a Sasuke observarlo detenidamente, detallando cada cosa que amaba de él. Los dos eran tan diferentes como el día de la noche, mientras que él no le encontraba demasiado chiste a sus ojos negros y su cabello azabache, Naruto tenía unos llamativos ojos azules y un cabello sólidamente rubio. Incluso sus pieles contrastaban -la de Sasuke era mucho más clara- tanto como sus personalidades. Temari -una de sus amigas- solía decir que los dos se complementaban a la perfección, y no dejaba de hablar de teorías acerca del Yin y el Yang que ambos ya se sabían de memoria, pero que de vez en cuando gustaban de darle a Temari la razón, porque aunque sonara disparatado, la tenía. Realmente habían llegado a complementarse -con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo habían logrado-.

Animándose por fin acercarse, se encaminó hacia el muy entretenido Naruto, que parecía realmente cautivado con lo que se hallaba viendo.

- Es bueno saber que cualquiera puede entrar a robar y tú no te darías cuenta.

Naruto se sobresaltó ligeramente, girando con rapidez hacia él y sonriendo enormemente apenas sus ojos se cruzaron. Se levantó precipitadamente del sofá y prácticamente corrió a los brazos dispuestos de Sasuke, plantándole apenas pudo un beso en plena boca con la misma impetuosidad que si llevase días sin verlo y no solamente unas horas.

Uchiha sonrió entre el beso, ampliando aquella sonrisa cuando se separaron y el otro lo arrastró hasta el sillón, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a quedarte a dormir en la Universidad o algo -dijo risueño el rubio, pero con una chispa notoria de alegría en sus ojos-.

- Ya sabes cómo es la forma de evaluar esos exámenes extras, es tan tediosa. Tsunade me retuvo toda la tarde entera, además, pasé a comprar algunas cosas.

La sospecha surcó durante algunos instantes el rostro de Naruto, pero seguidamente aquel buen humor que parecía tener volvió a hacerse presente, descolocando de verdad a su pareja. Con el tiempo, Sasuke había aprendido a leer las expresiones que adornaban el rostro de su esposo, quien tenía la pésima costumbre de fingir alegría y bienestar cuando se sentía mal, escondiendo siempre el dolor y la tristeza tras una sonrisa. Y cada mentado diez de octubre, aunque siempre parecía completamente bien, el pelinegro sabía que la mayoría de las veces se hallaba fingiendo, con esa detestable mascara suya.

Por eso ahora estaba un tanto extrañado, al notar que efectivamente, el ojiazul no se hallaba aparentando ese buen humor.

- Tú te quejas de esos pocos exámenes que tuviste que hacer -dijo el blondo, revirando los ojos- Imagina cuántos voy a tener que aplicar yo la próxima semana, juro que voy a reprobar al siguiente mocoso que no sepa decirme quién demonios fue León Trotsky.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta ironía, pasando descuidadamente su mano por entre los cabellos rubios de su pareja, pensando en que a pesar de que Naruto llamaba mocosos a sus alumnos, no era como sí él fuese muy mayor que ellos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te estabas divirtiendo en mi ausencia? -preguntó el moreno con cierto aire de burla-.

- ¡En realidad sí! -respondió el otro para el asombro de Uchiha- Gaara es un genio, compré las películas que me recomendó ¡Y han sido muy buenas! Y más la que estoy viendo ahora ¡Es lo máximo, Sasuke! Se trata de un hombre que busca venganza contra un gobierno fascista, que se impuso en el poder y éste hombre, "V", ha estado veinte años planeando su venganza, se parece a Montecristo ¡Y hasta le gusta mucho! ¿No es gracioso? A ti también te gusta mucho el Conde de Montecristo, me haz metido ese libro hasta en la sopa -rió con jovialidad- Bueno, el caso es que "V" en realidad es el único sobreviviente de un horrible experimento genético que hicieron los miembros de ese gobierno antes de subir al poder, para crear un virus que...

Y Naruto seguía hablando con exaltación sobre la película, aunque Sasuke solamente lo escuchaba a medias, estando demasiado absorto en contemplarlo actuar tan entusiasmado cual chiquillo. El moreno pensaba que eso era un cambio grandiosamente favorable a cómo solía estar el ánimo de su pareja por aquella fecha, y si una simple película de guerras, gobiernos impuestos y venganzas artificiosas lo tenía así, entonces Uchiha iba a tener que buscar más filmes que se le parecieran. Parecía hasta lógico, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de la historia contemporánea -esa que su esposo enseñaba en la escuela- estaba repleta de guerras, gobiernos derrocados y sinfín de revoluciones en todos los países y continentes, por lo cual, sonaba razonable que el ojiazul pareciera tan encantado con la trama que le describía.

El rubio calló en algún momento, cuando hubo terminado de contar con emoción sobre la trama en general, de la cual en realidad el ojinegro poca atención había puesto, sin embargo, eso no impidió que terminara acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón, viendo los últimos quince minutos de la película, llenándose completamente de la paz que se cernía en la casa y del confortable calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto, tan familiar y conocido. Era en momentos tan sencillos y cotidianos como esos en los cuales Sasuke tenía la completa certeza de que eso explicaba todo el por qué de su relación. Las preguntas más complicadas tenían a veces las respuestas más simples y significativas.

- _But for three years I had roses and I apologized to no one_.

La voz del ojiazul sacó efectivamente al moreno de su pequeña ensoñación personal, haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño, volteando a mirarlo.

- ¿Disculpa?

Naruto sonrió con cierto regocijo, aun mirando los créditos de la película.

- Es ingles, el idioma natal de aquí.

- Eso ya lo sé -replicó con un resoplido de obviedad- Pero cuando estamos solos hablamos japonés -pareció corregir, con paciencia-.

- Oh, cierto... pero se me antojo ser bilingüe en casa también.

Con franqueza, el ojinegro no sabía ahora qué cosa es la que le había dado a Naruto, con el antecedente del de por sí ya raro comportamiento demasiado animado -reiterando, teniendo en cuenta la fecha-.

- Las rosas son demasiado gay, aun para nosotros, pero podríamos tener otra cosa... ¿Qué tal girasoles? -cuestionó, aunque sin esperar una respuesta- Sí, suena bien, girasoles puestos en algunas ventanas.

¿Era hora de que Sasuke comenzara a preocuparse de verdad? Rosas, girasoles, ventanas ¿Y ahora de qué disparate más iba decirle Naruto?. Aunque después de tantos años conviviendo, ciertamente el moreno no sabía siquiera para qué se molestaba cuestionando la forma en la que la mentecita de su esposo trabajaba.

El rubio pareció comprender vagamente algo del desconcierto que se hallaba llenando a su pareja, pero en lugar de dar la impresión de querer aclararlo, simplemente se limitó a estirarse y besar con inusitada ternura la frente de Uchiha.

- Neh, neh, es mi cumpleaños, Sasuke y como sospecho que no hay regalo para mí ¿Qué te parece si salimos a buscar alguno?

La cara del pelinegro era todo un poema, la perplejidad en sus facciones era tan notoria que Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que reír entre dientes, para justo después estrecharlo entre sus brazos, exactamente de la misma forma en la cual varios años atrás, lo había abrazado por primera vez.

- Ya no quiero preocuparme por el pasado -susurro Naruto, contra el níveo cuello de su esposo- Ya no más.

Sasuke permaneció estático algunos instantes, antes de corresponder con urgencia el abrazo, estrechándolo con fuerza pero aun así, cuidando de no lastimarlo, sintiendo el golpetear del corazón del rubio contra su propio pecho. No sabía siquiera a qué infiernos se debía todo aquel inesperado cambio, cómo, de la nada, Naruto ahora venía a decirle que deseaba superar ese doloroso pasado que parecía negarse a dejar de perseguirlos.

Pero ya tendría tiempo, mucho tiempo para preocuparse del por qué de aquel precipitado cambio. Sí, ya habría tiempo luego... ahora solamente quería perderse en la calidez del cuerpo de su esposo, embriagarse de su aroma y deleitarse con aquellos ojos azules que adoraba hasta la obsesión.

El mundo y las explicaciones podían esperar.

Y mientras el moreno comenzaba a esparcir besos por su rostro, Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa más que abandonarse a ese sentimiento arrebatador que le había hecho escogerlo a él por sobre sus padres, por mucho que le doliese. Por mucho que quizás seguiría doliendo aunque fuese un poco.

Porque él deseaba ser libre, sin importar lo demás. Él también quería tener flores y no disculparse con nadie por amar a Sasuke... porque ahora deseaba encontrar la _fortaleza_ para ser totalmente feliz y hacer feliz también a quien amaba.

Probablemente las películas podían ser mágicas y probablemente tal vez, su cumpleaños podría serlo también de ahora en adelante. Y claro que lo sería, siempre y cuando Sasuke estuviese con él, porque era lo único que realmente necesitaba para sonreír con sinceridad.

El resto ya no importaba. Nunca más.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Moh, ni siquiera me esforzare en hacer un comentario sobre el fanfic, soy taaan rara que ya ni me quejo de lo que hago. La película de la que Naruto habla se llama: "V for Vendetta" y precisamente la frase en ingles viene de allí. Resulta ser que en algún momento de la película, se narra una carta que ha dejado una mujer hablando acerca de su vida y de las decisiones que tomó, y que su homosexualidad fue precisamente lo que la llevó a terminar encarcelada y torturada -todo esto por el cruel gobierno que narra Naruto-, pero que a pesar de eso, no cambiaria por nada aquellos tres años en los que fue feliz y tuvo rosas, sin pedir perdón ante nadie.

La carta es muy emotiva, ciertamente y por eso no me resistí a incluir algo de la película para tener una excusa de poner esa frase xD si quieren escuchar esa carta de la que hablo, les dejó el link de youtube. Y en lo personal, les recomiendo que vean el video, seguro así le agarran más emoción al fanfic, jajaja. Ya saben, copien el link, peguen y junten los espacios, lo mismo de siempre xD

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=GMOGmTIhR9w

Bien, de mi parte es todo, tengo que correr a escribir un fanfic para el dos de noviembre. Y, como ultimo, a todo aquel que haya leído esto, como siempre ¡Se lo agradezco de todo corazón!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Hay quien ha venido al mundo para amar a una sola persona y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
